


What a man can do, and what a man can't do

by kat8cha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiba is stiflingly hot, the walk to the beach is too long, and Ryou is a lazy bum. People attempt to cure him of his laziness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a man can do, and what a man can't do

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[atsushi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/atsushi), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [kisarazu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/kisarazu), [pot](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/pot), [rokkakku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/rokkakku), [ryou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/ryou), [saeki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/saeki), [saeki/ryou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/saeki/ryou), [seiru](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/seiru), [yanagisawa](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yanagisawa)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Recipient: [info]feuillu  
Title: What a man can do, and what a man can't do  
Beta: HopePeace  
Characters: Kisarazu Ryou, Kisarazu Atsushi, Saeki Koujirou, Yanagisawa Shinya, brief cameos by the rest of Rokkaku  
Pairing: Saeki/Ryou, Atsushi/Yanagisawa  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor this title. I own nothing but my funky plotbunnies.  
Warnings: Gratuitous use of the word 'popsicle'.  
Summary: Chiba is stiflingly hot, the walk to the beach is too long, and Ryou is a lazy bum. People attempt to cure him of his laziness.  
A/N: Written for [](http://feuillu.livejournal.com/profile)[**feuillu**](http://feuillu.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/pot_bth/profile)[**pot_bth**](http://community.livejournal.com/pot_bth/)   


Having been a Chiba native all of his life, Ryou should have been used to the heat. In most cases, Ryou was used to the heat. There came a point though, when the sun was beating down mercilessly and the wind had stagnated, and the proximity of the ocean was just causing everything to become muggy… Well, that was the point where Ryou couldn't stand the heat. Ryou lay on his side on the porch. In one hand, Ryou held a paper fan, and the other hand was curled loosely around a cool bottle of water covered in perspiration. A small fan buzzed behind him, the streamers attached to the fan's front almost brushing Ryou's back. In the garden cicadas chirped.

"…and that's why you should cut your hair." Atsushi finished a long winded and horribly pointless explanation of why Ryou should cut his hair. When Atsushi's proclamation received no response, Atsushi leaned over Ryou's shoulder, the ends of the red ribbon tied around Atsushi's forehead hung low and tickled at Ryou's nose. Ryou was too hot to even bat away the annoyance. "Hey, Ryou? Are you paying attention?"

Ryou moved his head slightly so he could look up at Atsushi. The messy, careless lump Ryou had gathered his hair into threatened to spill out of the handful of ponytail holders used to keep it in place. "I'm not cutting my hair."

Atsushi rolled his eyes. "I know that."

Ryou lifted the hand with the fan and waved it at Atsushi's direction. "Then stop expelling hot air; Chiba doesn't need any more of it." Ryou let his arm slump back to his side and leaned his head down against the cool wooden floor.

Atsushi stayed quiet for seconds, long enough that Ryou closed his eyes and could almost hope that Atsushi would stay that quiet. Moving to Tokyo had made Atsushi talkative, or maybe it was the knowledge that at the end of the summer he would be heading back to Tokyo and away from his brother. Ryou generally cared about that, he had been making time for Atsushi since summer break began, but right now it was just too damn hot. "Let's go to the beach."

The idea of the beach was a good one, the reality of the beach was not. Ryou briefly weighed the merits of the cool ocean surrounding him to the hot sea of humanity that would be camped out on the sand. Ryou had watched the vacationers, most of them Tokyo pale or worse, trickle in since the weather had gotten nice enough. All the best spots on the beach were taken up by vacationing families or bleached out salary men.

"You go, 'tsushi. I'm too hot." Ryou's fingers clenched around the cold water bottle. Ryou knew he should drink it before it completely lost it's cool, but opening the bottle and lifting it to his lips would just take so much effort. Ryou was so hot even his ass was sweating.

There was a rustle of fabric as Atsushi pushed himself to his feet. "Fine. I'll tell Sae-san that you're being a lazy ass then." It was Atsushi's last ditch effort to get Ryou off the porch floor, and Ryou knew it. Generally Atsushi would use puppy eyes before threatening Ryou with Saeki, but Ryou wasn't going to turn over to look at Atsushi, and Atsushi was probably too hot to bother with the extra effort puppy eyes would take.

"If Sae-san is half as smart as he claims to be, he'll be at home enjoying his air conditioning." Saeki's mother had the air conditioner installed last year after the Rokkaku team had 'accidentally' broken all their fans while 'helpfully' cleaning the fans off. Saeki's mother enjoyed the air conditioning and so did the Rokkaku team, when they weren't all being insane and risking skin cancer and heat stroke on the beach.

Atsushi's bare feet padded across the porch and into the house, the screen door creaking shut behind him. Ryou listened to Atsushi stomp up the stairs to put on his bathing suit and grab his beach bag and then stomp downstairs and head for the main door. "Hey, Atsushi?" Ryou called out loud enough for his brother to hear him.

"What?" Atsushi shouted back.

Ryou's tone was hopeful and just a little plaintive. "Bring me back a popsicle?"

Atsushi's answer was the irritated sound of the door slamming shut. Ryou let his head thunk back against the porch and sighed. Now maybe he could take a nap.

Something cool pressed against the back of Ryou's neck. Cool and wet, Ryou's eyes flew open and he yelped, sitting up so fast that his carefully piled hair all tumbled into his face. There was cool amused laughter behind him and Ryou knew who he would find once he got his hair out of his face again. "Saeki, what are you doing here?"

"Atsushi-kun said you wanted a popsicle." Saeki was holding a white object with two sticks protruding from it. Ryou peered at it and deciphered from the shade that it was probably cherry, maybe raspberry if he was lucky. "I thought someone should bring it to you."

Ryou let his fan drop to the floor and reached for the popsicle. Saeki leaned back and held it out of reach. "Saeki." Ryou growled, and continued to reach for the popsicle. Ryou set his hand on Saeki's left leg, his grip slipping slightly when he found the leg was slick with sweat. "Ew, gross, c'mon." Ryou grabbed Saeki's elbow and slowly pulled the popsicle closer. "Give it to me."

Saeki grinned and when he spoke his words puffed out against Ryou's cheek in a warm, ramune scented breaths. "Only if you promise to come to the beach."

Ryou glared at Saeki and his irritation grew when he noticed the amused gleam in Saeki's eyes. "I already told Atsushi no."

The popsicle pressed cool into Ryou's hand and it promised sweet succor. "Yeah, but that's your brother. I'm me and I don't take no for an answer." Ryou grabbed at the popsicle but it slipped from his fingers. Saeki flopped back onto the porch and Ryou grabbed for the popsicle again, his grip on Saeki's leg slipping and sliding up so it was under Saeki's board shorts and resting on Saeki's hip. Saeki's bare chest radiated heat against Ryou's and Ryou slipped against Saeki's body.

"You suck." Ryou muttered. It was too hot to be wrestling like this. "Just give me the popsicle."

Saeki shook his head and batted at the hair that had fallen into his face. "Not until I get a promise, Ryou."

Ryou knew that the popsicle had to be melting by now. "Fine, fine, I'll come to the beach. Now give it to me."

Saeki handed the popsicle over and remained lying on the floor after Ryou had sat up. Ryou wiped off his sweaty hand on Saeki's board shorts and then ripped open the paper wrapping of his popsicle. Ryou grabbed the sticks, already slick with melting popsicle, and tugged the two popsicles apart before slipping one into his mouth. "Mmm." Cherry.

Saeki waited until Ryou was finished with the popsicle and licking the sticky juice from his fingers before sitting up. "Okay, now get your sandals on and let's go."

"Let me wash my hands first." Ryou made a face and waved his sticky digits in Saeki's face. "I don't want sand coating them."

"You just gave them a tongue bath, isn't that enough?" Saeki grabbed Ryou's wrist to hold his hand still and gave Ryou's hand a lick from palm to the tip of his middle finger. "Still tastes good, so I guess not."

"Ew." Ryou's fingers twitched. "Let go of my hand you perv and let me get ready."

Saeki was always the type to take teasing one step further. Lips curled into a smirk Saeki leaned forward and took the first digit of Ryou's finger into his mouth. Ryou stared into Saeki's eyes, which never left his, before looking down at the sight of his finger disappearing into Saeki's mouth. Saeki's mouth was warm, and kind of pulpy feeling, like sticking your finger into a warm tomato. Saeki's tongue dragged across the bottom of Ryou's finger and swirled around the top. It was soft and wet and Ryou scrunched up his nose.

"That's so not sexy." Ryou snorted before he pulled away. "I'm changing into a swim suit, don't misbehave." Saeki grinned and Ryou kicked him in the leg on his way past. "I'll be back."

Ryou headed for his room to grab his swimsuit and his hat before he headed to the bathroom. Ryou avoided looking in the mirror as he tugged his hair out of the various bands keeping it on top of his head. Once his hair was down Ryou turned on the taps and splashed cold water onto his face. Stupid goddamn Saeki Koujirou.

Ryou wiped his face off and got dressed in his swimsuit. Tugging his hat on Ryou checked himself in the mirror. His chest was brown without only a mild tan line visible where the Rokkaku tennis uniform ended at the shoulder. The difference between Ryou's chest and arms was barely discernable. Ryou's hair hung about his shoulders anyway which made the difference even less noticeable.

Saeki knocked on the wood to the side of the bathroom door. "Ready to go or do you need a second opinion?"

Ryou blew the mirror a kiss, which Saeki pretended to catch anyway. "I'm ready."

The beach was as crowded as Ryou had known it would be, filled with sunbathers and summer swimmers along with Chiba's year round beach boys and girls. Saeki waved at a few of them, and winked at a few more, while Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and scanned the beach for Rokkaku. Ryou had already spotted Itsuki digging in the surf for clams with a few of Rokkaku's first year cheerleaders digging with him, though Ryou knew that they were second years now.

"Davide's surfing." Saeki held a lock of hair away from Ryou's ear so he could murmur in it. "Aoi's over there flirting with girls."

"Shudou?" Ryou ignored the giggling of a group of teenage girls behind them. Give the girls a little fan service and they came flocking, it was a lesson you learned in year one at Rokkaku. Well, you learned in year one if you weren't Aoi. Aoi seemed to have skipped out on that day of Sex Ed.

"He's at home sick apparently he's got food poisoning."

Ryou snorted. He was not surprised. "Right." Ryou didn't bother asking about where Bane was, he had spotted the beach volleyball game that Bane was playing with a mixed group of boys and girls. Ryou glanced at the other side and noted Atsushi playing along. Atsushi missed a ball suddenly, his attention diverted. "What was that? That was an easy one."

Saeki shrugged, his shoulder brushing against Ryou's. "Want to go see?"

Ryou shrugged back, and smacked Saeki's hand away so he would stop stroking that lock of hair. Sometimes Saeki took playing around too far. "Let's go." Ryou began walking across the beech, irritated by the way hot sand slipped between his feet and flip flops. Ryou weaved around the edges of beach towels and beach umbrellas and struggled not to trip over roving children and their messily completed sand castles. When Ryou got to the volleyball game he found that it was paused and the erstwhile players had gathered around someone. Ryou bet it was whoever had distracted Atsushi.

"And then I said to my mom 'well why not Chiba' and she was like 'why not' and Dad said 'it's too EXPENSIVE' and I said that it would be worth it, and then Dad and Mom started to fight and I left the room." There was a loud obnoxious voice shouting somewhere in the crowd. Ryou smiled at a pretty girl before pushing her slightly to the side. Then Ryou elbowed a tall tanned surfer blocking his view. Tall people really should just disappear. "But Dad changed his mind and decided we could come! And so here I am!"

Ryou stepped over a half demolished sand castle and into the center of the circle. Bane was standing just to the left and behind Atsushi, successfully blocking whoever Atsushi was talking to from Ryou's vision. All Ryou could see was two flailing and Tokyo pale arms.

"That's great, Shinya." Ryou ignored the fact that Saeki was apologizing to all the people he'd pushed out of the way and instead headed for Atsushi. Ryou wrapped one arm loosely around Atsushi's chest and propped his chin up on Atsushi's shoulder. The look on the annoying intruders face was worth the press of a hot and sweaty body up against him. Ryou dug his chin into Atsushi's shoulder, it served Atsushi right for getting taller. Twins shouldn't be taller. "Ow! Ryou!"

"So, is that your doubles partner?" Ryou looked 'Shinya' over. The guy was skinny, and had a bad hair-do, and his lips poked out like a duck bill. The shorts Shinya was wearing were a bright orange and red combination that made Ryou's eyes hurt. "Kusu kusu."

"HEY!" Shinya's voice was grating on Ryou's ears, especially that catch phrase he seemed to attach to the end of every sentence. "Is that your brother, Atsushi?"

"This is Ryou." Atsushi shrugged his shoulders and Ryou let go, stepping around to the side and folding his hands over his chest. Hopefully the guy wouldn't be irritating and offer his hand. The group of volleyball players and hangers on was dispersing, wandering back to the volleyball game or their beach towels now that Shinya's shine had worn off. "And this is Bane-san, and right over there is Sae-san."

"It's nice to meet you." Bane nodded his head and slanted Ryou a look that Ryou refused to translate. Bane was tall too, and as such deserved to be ignored.

"It's nice to meet you too, da ne! You guys are all Atsushi's old teammates huh?" Shinya stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trunks. "Wow. And this is the beach! Atsushi how'd you ever leave it for boring old St. Rudolph?"

Atsushi stepped away from Ryou and Bane and moved to Shinya's side. Ryou frowned. He hadn't come to the beach to watch his brother hang out with some guy from THAT school. "I like the beach, but St. Rudolph has its merits." Then Atsushi linked arms with Shinya and Ryou realized, with horror, that this Shinya guy and his brother weren't just doubles partners they were doubles partners.

Saeki placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, sensing Ryou's upset no doubt. Ryou didn't particularly care. "I'm going to go help Ittchan." Shrugging off Saeki's hand, Ryou headed for the ocean.

Digging for clams wasn't exactly a relaxing past time but it was mind numbing. With the water coming up to his knees, and his elbows when he bent to dig in the surf, and the occasional wave splashing over him Ryou was cool enough, despite the sun beating down on him. "Ryou." Itsuki splashed water in Ryou's direction. Ryou looked up and noticed that the sun was shifting towards the west, not quite dim enough to be called dusk or sunset but late enough that Ryou knew dinner was approaching.

Ryou's stomach growled, okay, maybe dinner time was past. "Yes, Ittchan?"

Itsuki held up a pail filled to the brim with clams. "Davide's offered to let us all camp out at his house to welcome Yanagisawa from Tokyo."

Ryou stood up and splashed some water onto his knees so the wet sand washed away. Ryou would still need to shower to wash off the dried salt and any sand he accumulated on the walk through the beach. "Really?"

Itsuki began walking towards the shore; Ryou noted that all the younger classmen had left a while ago. "You're coming… right?" Itsuki turned big eyes Ryou's way. Ryou stroked his hair before tossing some over his shoulder. It was hard to be a part of Rokkaku and not be completely whipped by Itsuki. Itsuki could also tell when you were being reluctant or putting on a smile when all you wanted to do was strangle someone. "Ryou?"

Ryou considered his choices. He could make Yanagisawa welcome, or deal with Itsuki pouting at him. Ryou could handle Atsushi dating a duck faced idiot, or he could alienate Atsushi all over again.

Ryou could spend the evening making out with Saeki, or bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, I'll go." Ryou snagged one of Itsuki's buckets of clams and headed for the showers gathered around the boardwalk. Ryou set the bucket of clams down by Bane, giving him a look that said clearly 'take care of them or die'. Bane saluted Ryou lazily, but he was in the middle of talking with a sweet looking shorter girl with died blond hair. Ryou rolled his eyes and headed for the showers. Stepping into one of the open stalls Ryou turned on the hot water. A flimsy plastic curtain could be pulled to keep things minimally private, but Ryou didn't bother. He wasn't stripping down, other than his hat, and he wasn't shampooing. All he was doing was soaking the ocean off.

"Exhibitionist much?" Saeki lounged in the doorway, his arm extended to hold onto the top of Ryou's stall. "You could pretend modesty, Ryou."

Ryou pushed wet hair out of his face and gave Saeki a look. "Would it do me any good, Saeki?" Twisting his hair Ryou wrung out some of the water before ducking it under the shower again. "No one would ever call you modest, no matter how well you pretend to be." Water cascaded down Ryou's back along with wet hair; a warm hand settled on Ryou's back just above the waistband over his trunks. Saeki's hand was covered in calluses, and it felt nice and rough against Ryou's back.

"Do I pretend?" Saeki wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pressed up against him. Ryou made a face when the action trapped his hair between his back and Saeki's chest. "Ryou."

"We're having a camp out at Davide's. You molesting me is supposed to distract me from plucking the duck." Saeki nuzzled at Ryou's wet neck, he pressed light kisses to the skin there, the water flowing around Saeki's lips to slide down their pressed-together bodies in a hundred different rivulets.

"I could help?" Ryou kicked at Saeki's ankle, not hard enough to hurt, and pried Saeki's hands off of his waist.

"I'd appreciate it. It might keep Atsushi from going back." Pushing Saeki under the spray, Ryou grabbed at his hat and a towel. "Hurry up, Saeki, or we'll leave you behind."


End file.
